Lazy day
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Atem decides to have a day off & spend some much needed time with Loretta, things start to get a little steamy near the end, heaps of fluff (as normal) T just to be safe I dont own yugioh


"So..." said Loretta as she smirked at Atem caressing the side of his face "what's on the agenda for today, my Pharaoh" "Well, my beautiful Queen i think im going to have a day off from my duties today" said Atem placing a light kiss on Loretta's lips then laying back with his hands behind his head "So, Mr I'm having a day off...what are we doing about breakfast..." "Im sure once my Royal court notice im not there they will send Ramses to our chambers" "Atem...you are having a lazy day aren't you," said Loretta smirk once more as she watched Atem slowly close his eyes "aah...Its good to be the King...or should i say Pharaoh" "same thing baby...im going out to the balcony, let me know when breakfast comes" said Loretta as she changed out of her nightie & into a mid-length Sapphire blue dress, taking advantage of Atem having his eyes closed "I knew that..." rolling her eyes Loretta walked out onto the balcony & was welcomed by a slight breeze that gently caressed her bangs against her cheek ,

after a few minutes a knock came at the door "Im very sorry to disturb you Sire but i have some breakfast here for you & the Queen, Is everything ok" coming in off the balcony "Hey Ra, yes everything is fine Atem is having a day off & i think hes drifted back off to sleep" she said with a giggle "Oh your Majesty, its lovely to see you, might i say how beautiful you are looking" he said with a bow "oh Ra no need to be so formal, i know Atems here but he's sound asleep...thank you for the wonderful compliment" setting the tray down on the box at the end of the bed "Enjoy your breakfast Queen Loretta" "Thank you Ra, i will" said Loretta with a smirk as she watched him walk out.

"Atem...hey, Atem wake up...oh well, no breakfast for you then" "Hmm...ooh whats that nice smell" " 'bout time you woke up, want a grape" said Loretta hanging the bunch over his mouth, pushing himself up on his elbows & opening his mouth Atem reached up & grabbed the bottom-most grape in his teeth "any good?..." "Delicious, thank you" "Do you want some more..." "Its fine Loretta, i can get it myself" he said picking some grapes & popping one in his mouth "Its so nice to see you happy...here Atem..." said Loretta holding a date between her teeth, turning her head to face him "what are you doing Loretta" said Atem titling his head to the side & raising an eyebrow "...Take it..." "um..." said Atem blushing slightly as he leaned in towards Loretta "...just don't bite my lip" "...I'll try not too..." he said as he closed the gap between them.

Flaring her lip slightly Loretta watched as Atem leaned in titling his head & carefully bit the other half of the date almost to the point of kissing her "Mmm..." "What are you smirking about..." "Me...?" he said innocently as possible pointing to himself "Yes you...I saw your lips curve up into that gorgeous little smirk that you do" "well...why can't i smile, im happy...I love you, Loretta, seeing you happy, makes me happy" "And you wonder why i fell in love with you" said Loretta in an almost sarcastic tone smirking in the process, continuing to eat their shared breakfast Atem & Loretta sat unbelievably in silence only sharing the occasional glance or a chuckle from Atem or a giggle from Loretta.

After a few minutes, they were finally finished, reclining back against their pillows Loretta snuggled up against Atem laying with her head on his chest "Oh man I'm full...I think i ate too many grapes" said Atem with a chuckle rubbing the small lump on his belly, with a small chuckle of her own Loretta said "well if that's what eating grapes do to you, i certainly don't want any more" looking down at Loretta out of the corner of his eye then down to his stomach Atem let out a deep laugh that could have been heard at the other end of the palace "whats so funny...I'm serious you know" said Loretta as she tried to look as serious as she could while Atem continued on laughing.

Hours passed & eventually, both Loretta & Atem drifted off to sleep in the comfort of each other's arms

~ _Loretta's dream~_ "Mummy, where are you" said a small girl "Mummy...Mummy, where are you" she continued as she toddled down a long white stone pillared hallway "Losita!...Where have you been, ive been looking everywhere for you" "Its ok Mum, i was just playing with a kitty that came in the pa-pal-palace" the small girl stuttered not yet being able to pronounce big words yet "You mustn't go wondering off Losita, you could get lost" scolded the small girls Mother as she picked her up "Im sorry Mummy" said the small girl as she gave a small pout making her sapphire blue eyes even more shiny than usual

"Its ok my little Princess, I love you so much, come on your Dad & I have a surprise for you" "ooh what is it" "you will see" said her mother with a giggle at the child's new enthusiasm, reaching the Throne room the Mother set the small down to run to her Father "Daddy..." "Hello, Losita..." "What are you doing Daddy" said the small girl as she noticed that her Father had his hands behind his back "I have a surprise for you" he said as he crouched down & brought out a small blue box from behind his back "Happy Birthday my little Sapphire" said her Father as he watched the small girls eyes widened & smile the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face "Dad, my names Losita, not Saf-Safire" she stuttered again taking the box in her small hands "Can you help me mum" "sure sweetie, Happy Birthday" said her Mother as she kissed the small girl on the forehead, helping to undo the box they finally got past the wrapper & to the cardboard "Your turn" taking the lid off the box Losita sapphire eyes grew wide again "Oooh pretty" she said looking at the headband shaped thing sitting in the box "What is it" "Its a Tiara, we had it specially made for you our little Princess, do you want me to help you put it on" "yes please" said Losita as she instinctivly bow her head

"there...all done, aww what a beautiful little princess you are" "Thank you Mummy & Daddy, your the best" "theres one more surprise too" said her Mother placing her hand on her stomach "Your going to have a baby Brother or Sister soon" she continued "I hope i get a sister..." said the small girl with a wide grin on her face "we will find out in two more months..." "Aww..." she complained "that's too long" "Its ok Losita, we just want to let you know that no matter what we will always love you..." ~ _Dream end~_ Waking up in shock Loretta sat bolt upright panting with her hand on her chest feeling her heart pounding inside of her _"_ _My Parents... My home...gone.."_ she whispered letting silent tears glide down her cheeks.

Missing the feel of Loretta's warmth Atem slowly woke up to see Loretta sitting on the end of their bed with her hair draped over one shoulder, crawling on his hands & knees Atem made his way over to Loretta, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder "Loretta..." he said quietly with a soothing tone in his voice "...is everything ok...why are you crying..." "...My Parents...gone..." she whispered bowing her head further to cover her eyes with her bangs, bringing his hand under her chin he gently turned her head to look at him, staring deeply into each others eyes Atem could see the sadness in his wives eyes as she cast them down to look away from him "...Im sorry...I am so sorry..." said Atem as he relaxed his muscles & let himself lay against Loretta's back so his head was on her shoulder & his arm lay softly against her chest embracing her "Im so sorry..." he repeated, turning her head & grabbing his hand intertwining their fingers & kissing his cheek "I love you so much Atem" she sighed contently before resting her head against his cheek "I dont know what i would do without you..." she finished with a small sniff "And I love you, Loretta,...My Queen" he said sticking out the tip of his tongue knowing full well that she hated him using her title, letting out a small giggle she looked at him & tweaked his nose "cheeky..." "there's that beautiful smile" "you always know how to cheer me up" "Now what was making you so upset" he said taking his fingers from hers & caressing the side of her face

"I had a dream, back when i was little, it was my Birthday & my parents had gotten me a beautiful silver sapphire Tiara & my Mother told me that she was Pregnant with my little sister...or Brother & then when they said that they loved me i woke up & started crying...I didnt even see their faces in my dream but i heard their voices & it made me miss them so much, i didnt even get a chance to really know my real parents before they were killed so tragically" "I cant imagine how that feels to have lost both your Parents at once, im lucky i got to know my Father well enough before he died but sometimes i wish i hadn't, it was hard for me to let him go" hearing Atem's last sentence the room went quiet.

until a small growl was heard coming from Loretta's stomach which made Atem chuckle "...Looks like someones hungry again" "I dont think you will be needing anything tonight" she said as she looked at Atem & then down at his stomach & gave it a light poke making him squeak "Hey...that's not the grapes...its the wine" he said sheepishly "ah ha...now i know why when you came back from the meeting looking a little happier than usual..." "um, yes...about that" he said as he started to blush having been found out "...it wasn't my fault..." he added "Seto had brought it with him to share with the rest of the royal court & I, but unbeknownst to me he had more than one bottle & when he noticed that I liked it he gave me more without me realizing" "Its ok Atem i know, but when i see Seto next he's in big trouble..." "Don't be too hard on him Loretta I'm partially to blame, i didn't tell him to stop when i should have".

Turning away from him she took a sideways glance out the window "Is everything ok Loretta...what are you looking at.." "Ive just realised how late in the day it is, no wonder my stomach is growling , it must be almost dinner time...i suppose you'll want to stay in here for dinner" "I want to spend as much time with you as possible so we'll have dinner in here...is that ok?" "I don't mind then i can spend some more quality time with you" said Loretta turning her back slightly she snuggled into his chest taking in his spicy yet sweet scent, snaking his hands down her sides his hands made their way down to her waist, pulling her gently closer into him

 _"ive never noticed before how beautiful she smells"_ he thought as he put his nose into the crook of her neck _{come on Atem...kiss me...I know you want to...}_ said Loretta seductively through there mind link _{a-are you sure...i don't want to make any marks on your beautiful neck} { I'll just borrow one of your neck bands till it fades or hide it under my hair}_ she thought turning her head to look up at him " _He's afraid of hurting me, i can sense it...{come on Atem, please}..."_ she thought letting the last bit slip through their link as she turned her head back exposing the side of her neck " _come on Atem you can do this, you've kissed her like this before...but what if i get carried away & bite...come on Pharaoh get a hold of yourself...do it" _he scolded himself, leaning in he slowly placed soft kisses down her neck starting from under her ear { _thats it...ooh that feels nice, good boy Atem...aah} {Is this ok Loretta, how are you feeling...} he asked hesitantly {it feels nice, keeping going...I love the way you care so much about me}_ she thought as she ran her fingers through his hair & twirling one of his longer bangs around her index finger { _I would hate myself if i hurt you, Loretta, you are the love & light of my life...your eyes glisten like the river Nile on a hot summers day} {Wow Atem, that was Beautiful} {anything for my Queen...} _he thought as he smirked under each kiss he planted on her soft slightly tanned skin,

just as he was getting more relaxed & romantic a knock came at the door "Atem..." "Enter..." he said quickly regaining his compsure but not letting go of Loretta when he recognized who the voice belonged to "Good evening Atem, Loretta, i have brought some dinner for you, the royal court & I noticed that you didnt turn up tonight so we saved some of the meal for you two" said Seto as he came closer taking Loretta's hand & kissing the top of it "That is much appericated Seto, Thank you" said Atem smiling at his cousin "If you dont mind me asking, is everything ok, you two havent been to breakfast, Lunch & now dinner" "Atem & I are just having sometime together, we are sorry for causing any worry" "all is forgiven, at least now i know you two are safe, thats all that matters" {can you let me go for a moment Atem, i need to stand up} {everything ok} {Hm fine, sore butt} she thought with a giggle watching Atem pull a face "before you leave Seto, ive got something to ask you" " _uh oh, maybe she knows..._ What is it Loretta" "Im just wondering if you had any of your wine left" she said with a smirk "um...yes, w-why" "oh no reason, i would just like to try some maybe a glass or two" "oh...he told you,im really sorry Loretta" he said bowing his head in shame "he didn't tell me actually, i figured it out" she said gesturing between Seto & down to Atem's stomach with her eyes "you are too smart Loretta" Seto said with a chuckle as he glanced over her shoulder at Atem who thankfully wasn't looking his way "Yes, i know..." "enjoy your meal your Majesties & goodnight" said Seto as he bowed heading for the door "oh by the way...Atem, you have a meeting tonight" "Thank you for the memo Seto, goodnight".

After Loretta & Atem had finished their dinner they sat back & relaxed laying against the pillows of their bed & started talking, it had been so long since they had just sat & talked, as they did Loretta began to notice how different Atem actually looked without his crown & finery on, he still looked very regal but so different, as they sat & talked Loretta started to get sleepy & it wasn't helping that Atem had such a soothing voice, letting out a little yawn every so often she still managed to answer & agree with what Atem said. He had been talking for so long that the sound of his voice had lulled her to sleep still being propped up on her elbow. Looking at Loretta & noticing the long period of silence, Atem found that his wife was asleep " _i hope i didn't wear her out with all my talking, i wanted Loretta to come to the meeting with me but she needs to rest"_ he thought as he laid her down so she was more comfortable "Thank you for such a wonderful day today...I love you Loretta" he whispered as he placed & kiss on her forehead & started to walk out setting his crown & cape in place before stepping out the door & closing it quietly behind him {Sleep well Loretta...}


End file.
